


Subtle Kindnesses

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: i found this in my old docs, subtle fluff, throws this garbage out @ u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: Alex puffed in defense, but before he could pick any more fights, Thomas shushed him and slid a full shot glass to him.





	

It was such a common thing to see, Alexander Hamilton had gotten himself worked up over something that was probably pointless, and he would face no consequences for losing his temper over it. How typical. But something was different this time. Thomas didn’t know what it was about this one, but he had the feeling in his gut that he needed to stay behind and see what was happening. He had to see what would happen. 

 As Alexander caused a commotion, raised a fuss and threw a few dirty words back and forth with the man that Thomas didn’t really recognize, Thomas found that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Alexander. There was a fire in his eyes that was unparalleled, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to that flame. Thomas would try again and again to talk himself out of it, convince himself to look away, but it never worked out. 

The most he could manage was to turn around to the bartender, ordering a shot of honey whiskey and recommending that the man leave the bottle behind. He nodded and did as he was requested, then Thomas took his shot, turning around with his eyes on Alexander again. 

Hamilton had really gotten into it now. 

After just a few more thrown insults, fists were flying. Thomas leaned against the bar with his brows raised. The other man managed to get a few good shots in against Alexander, but he was relentless. 

Finally, one of the security guys at the bar separated them, but didn’t boot Hamilton. After all, the other man threw the first punch (despite Alexander throwing the first taunts), and the security didn't seem to give two shits anyway. _I can’t believe I’m in this fucking dive_ , Thomas thought to himself. He was snapped back to reality when he heard someone storming over, and he caught Alexander’s eyes. 

That fire was burning even hotter now. Thomas couldn’t resist the smirk on his face when he saw Alexander’s blackening eye and bloodied nose.   Alex puffed in defense, but before he could pick any more fights, Thomas shushed him and slid a full shot glass to him. 

“Here, Hamilton. You need this more than I do.” 

And there it was, something Thomas was certain he had never seen: a smile on Alexander’s face. One that he caused. 

“Oh. Uh… Thanks.” He said, tossing the shot back and letting out a sigh when he set the shot glass back down.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile back at him. He could get used to seeing that smile, so he refilled Alex’s shot glass and his own. 

“So, Hamilton. Care to tell me what that was all about?” 

Alexander’s eyes sparked, and he was speaking a mile a minute. 

Thomas held on to every single word.


End file.
